Summer Spell
by KeepsAwayTheNargles
Summary: Dom volunteers at this Wizarding Summer Camp In France, because Gabrielle (Dominique's Aunt, Fleur's sister) came up with the idea, and It's the first one. She needs volunteer workers, so while Bill and Fleur are In France for the summer visiting family, Dominique decides to help and use her talents. Only one problem, Dominique has to end up teaching Gabrielle's children Hana and


Written for Camp Potter's Tech Discovery: Write about Dominique Weasley.

The year Is 2018 and Dominique Is 16 :D

Enjoy and please leave a review, It would be much appreciated!

* * *

"Okay, thank you very much I'm just going to fill this out and return tomorrow if that's okay?"

The french lady behind the desk pops her gum loudly to reply,"_Oui, tres bien, à demain."_

Dominique turns and leaves the wood cabin and takes note of the much larger neighboring cabin with a plaque beside it that reads 'Counselor's Cabin.' Hoping with wistful longing that she'll be able to sleep there. Dominique knew that she'll only be receiving a small amount of pay for this, but that wasn't really her concern. Her heart is with the children, and within her talents.

Dominique trips down the stairs on the way out but as soon as she arrives outside the deserted barrier where she's allowed to apparate, she does.

At her own home Dominique comes in and Louis already waiting in living room for her to explain herself.

"How did it go? Did you get the job?" He straightens himself and looks up at his sister from the comfy green armchair.

Dominique slumps into the one opposite him and sighs,"I have the application. I really hope aunt Gabrielle appreciates this because that secretary lady is also the Physical Education volunteer and she's so not cheerful, nor relaxed. How do children feel happy around her?"

Louis shoots a look of concern her way, "Well I hope you get this, because I know you want to stay here in France for the rest of your life so you can make your way into getting a permanent job."

More sighing from Dominique and a sad nod,"Yep! Mom says if I can do some job hunting with Aunt Gabby this summer then I am allowed to live with her!"

As she say this Victoire walks in brushing her long hair blonde hair currently wavy from sweat,"Just came in from a run ... Anyone want some tea?"

"Put some deodorant on first, please!" Louis pinches his nose and waves his hands about,"You stink!"

"Oh put a sock in it! At least I don't sit around and read books about Dragons all day long, and I actually have some mind to exercise!" She pokes her head around the corner and sticks her tongue out at him. "The kettle's on."

"I'm exercising my mind and making myself smart, so I can learn about Dragons and then wait until I'm sixteen! I'll have a job before Dominique does!"

Victoire rolls her eyes,"Oh, I won't be holding my breath."

"Ugh I wish you -"

"Stop! Stop it you two, I can't take it!"

Dominique yells and when she yells you better watch out because usually she keeps a peaceful nature and in order to crack it like an egg, you must be noisy and abrasive. She hates both with a passion, a strong passion that her siblings are aware of.

"What's has you in such a grumpy mood sis? Shouldn't you be in your room painting or making music or something?" Victoire brings in a tray with three cups of honey tea on it, and places it on the crystal table in front of her.

Dominique takes her cup and sips, the warmth absorbing her anger and relaxing her immediately. "I just received the application to Aunt Gabby's First Wizarding Summer Camp. I didn't happen to meet her children, and just as well because that secretary might have been worse!"

Victoire's eyebrows raise, she knows her sister isn't the complaining type. "Wow what did she actually do? It's a relief you didn't meet Hana and Lei, they're monsters. I mean I love Aunt Gabby with all my heart but her children must have taken after grandma." She takes a sip from her cup and sets it down. "I'm sorry you had such a bad day."

Louis nose emerges from his book,"Yeah but I'm almost positive you'll get the job."

All Dominique's life she has been extremely interested in her french culture, she loves to hear her mother's stories about Beuxbaton's Academy and wishes she could have gone to school there. It's in her blood, the inspiration and creative gene that lies deep within the city of 're supposed to only be staying for the summer with their aunt Gabby and Uncle Dennis, but even now at sixteen she's trying as hard as she can to stay. A summer job will be the perfect opportunity to buy some time, and gain some expierience. She can get her foot in the door and maybe win over some people and show them her talent. Dominique hopes she can get a more permenant job and then she'll be forced to live with her Aunt Gabby in Versailles.

Dominique rises and goes up to her room on the second floor spending an hour filling out the application.

"Should I say that one of my best qualities is hanging around children? Would that be considered lying?" Fluer's sat on her bed right under the window where you can see the sun setting a beautiful orange making lovely ambient light spill into the room. "Do you think I'm great around children?"

Fleur rolls her eyes and takes a look at the paper. "Dominique, you certainly shouldn't say that you're clumsy. Scratch that out."

She scratches it out and writes that she good with children instead.

"Also, why would you tell them you're athletic? You know that's not true!"

Dominique scratches that out too.

"You put yourself as understudy for the P.E. position? I hope you plan on going through with that, if needed?"

Dominique pulls her strawberry blonde curls,"What can I do! I just want to get hired!"

She pulls herself up and goes to her easel, Dominique picks up her brush and dips it first in pink paint and begins, her arm sweeps across the canvas and she wipes her brush and dips it in yellow, then again in green making wonderful shades. It's like her arms knows a dance, beautiful and vibrant, full of hues and personality it reaches into her fingers where they flick details across the canvas spreading tone and a clear picture forms. Right now, the dance is something soothing and pleasing to the eye. This is the only way Dominique can release her stress and become comfortable, when she creates she is reminded of how special she is and begins to feel grateful for the world all over again. Only twenty minutes later do you have a masterpiece.

Backing away from the canvas you see a lovely picture of a sunset, the exact one outside Victoire's window now. It's already set but Dominique captures it beauty with white meshing into pink, then the pink blending right into yellow which can only spill into the reflection of the green trees. The leafy trees are a chartreuse.

_"C'est Magnifique!" _Bill and Fluer are standing in the doorway watching her daughters,"Hello dears, Gabrielle, daddy and I have returned from our day out. Did you have an exciting day?"

"I ate at a cute little cafe they had in town and did some running," Fluer says getting up from her bed to hug her dad.

Dominique explained everything to her mom, about recieving the application to filling it out and how stressful the lady there was.

"Well you know what you need to do with that secretary lady? Bake her a cupcake, believe me works every time," He says winking at Fluer. Fluer rolls her eyes at him but accepts his goofy cheek kiss.

Both girl crawl into bed tired from there first day back in Versailles. Bill slips in to kiss them both on the head before saying in his acquired accent, "_bien dormir ma douce."_

Six in the morning the next day Dominique rolls out of bed and onto the floor,"Owww!" Then get's up again and goes downstairs to see Louis in his usual armchair reading a different book about Dragons. His father is a the table drinking coffee and Aunt Gabby's up and about making breakfast. She takes a wild guess (Which is not so wild, is she knows her own family well enough) that Fluer and Victoire, who takes after mum quite a lot, are still in bed.

Dominique sits at the table with her dad and sips his coffee,"Yeauk! Why does your coffee taste so black?"

"In France they don't have my normal sweetener, here it's much more expensive," He chuckles. "So I will have to make do with this distasteful sugar cane. Which I would rather not fool with."

"Wow dad, that's tough," She goes along with his joke.

Dominique wants to use the oven but she'll have to wait until after Aunt Gabby done making breakfast. The kitchen is a wonderfully large, open area with two glass doors on one side that leads to the backyard. The room itself is painted red and all the utensils and appliances were a brown giving off this warm and woody mood.

"Breakfast 'iz served. I made crepes and sausage, if anyone would like 'zere is milk in 'zee fridge."

Dominique eats a quick breakfast and then asks in a small, polite voice"Aunt Gabby, can I use the stove to bake something?"

She smiles,"But of course, _enfant. _I encourage baking in this house, 'iz the french way."

Bill looks over at his daughter,"Are you taking my advice? Seriously all it took was cupcakes? All these years I've been saying 'follow your heart' and all it took was cupcakes?" He belly laughs at his young daughter.

Bill is honestly the biggest goofball she knows, sometimes she wonders how Louis turned out so serious, but she guesses not all children are like their parents. In this case, she wishes she was her mom because she could just use her veela charm on the guy who runs the camp. Aunt Gabby already put a good word in for her, and she should be as good as hired but they will still review her application which she also needs to turn in today.

Half an hour later Dominique jumps up from her place on the couch,"Oh! Uh-oh! I forgot!" She runs into the kitchen again and opens the oven which angrily billows out an black cloud of burnt food. "I burnt them! Someone open a window please?"

Coughing Bill shoves the window up and pinches his nose,"Dominique!"

Lets just say the clean up process wasn't fun, and I had to change my clothes twice. Another half hour later and Victoire's in the kitchen taking over Dominique's job using the same batter, but making twice as much progress. She should have asked Victoire in the first place, because Victoire loves to cook and bake and pretty much do anything where food is concerned.

"Here klutz, have some cupcakes." Victoire says rudely as a joke, she thinks.

Dominique takes the cupcakes and says to anyone listening,"I'm going back to the camp to turn in my application, okay?"

She exits the house and apparates there.

Finding the small cabin at the front that has that arrow pointing to it saying 'Sign up here!' she trips up those darned stairs scabbing her knee.

Once she gets inside, she's not met by the gum popping, middle aged lady but a younger boy with a camp hat placed on his chestnut colored hair.

"Oh hello, I was wondering where I should hand off my application?" Dominique stands awkwardly in front of him arm outstretched to get rid of the dumb paper.

"I'll take it, are you one of our new volunteers? Are you Gabby's niece? Sorry, I don't mean to intrude, but you look just like her." He takes the paper and barely glances at it. A surprising look crosses his face, and Dominique thinks she done for.

"You're bleeding!"

"Huh? What?"

"Your bleeding, your knee." He gently takes her arm and backs her to a chair on the wall. His hands rough and calloused, Dominique wonders what kind of work he does. _Really shouldn't be thinking about that right now!_

"No really, I'm fine I get this all the time." She raises her wand in order to quickly heal it but the boy gets to it first muttering, _"Vulnera Sanentur"_

"Thank you! I'll just be going now, sorry about that." Dominique can't believe her clumsiness, but that's kind of what happens when she's around a cute boy and she hates it.

"Bye, we'll give you a call in a few days to tell you you're hired. Which I can tell you that you will be. These applications," He raises the papers slightly. "They're only a formality, you really have no competition."

_Good to know, good to know_ Dominique thinks. She checks her herself over and then leaves with as much dignity as she can muster, waving at the boy,"Good bye, was nice meeting you."


End file.
